


[Podfic] Anchored in Dust

by 571acres (nostratic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostratic/pseuds/571acres
Summary: Be careful where you wander and the words you let past your lips. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Anchored in Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anchored In Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770199) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



  
_cover art by[571acres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostratic/pseuds/571acres)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/Naruto_Anchored_in_Dust_Fahye/210318_AnchoredinDust_Fahye.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Anchored in Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770199)

**Author:** [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye)

**Reader:** [571acres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostratic/pseuds/571acres)

**Length:** 1:06:57

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/Naruto_Anchored_in_Dust_Fahye/210318_AnchoredinDust_Fahye.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
